


Father's Hubris

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Post-RTTE, Race To The Edge, Snotlout whump, Sunburn, Whump, Whumptober 2020, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 2. Set after RttE. Snotlout promised himself that he wouldn't try to meet with his father's high expectations of him. "Be more like Hiccup" Spitelout had told him without understanding who Hiccup is and what makes him so well-liked. But Snotlout tries to meet up with these ill-informed expectations and it got him into trouble.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson, Snotlout Jorgenson & Spitelout Jorgenson
Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949440
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Father's Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this is for Whumptober Day 2. My second Snotlout whump!  
> Prompt: Kidnapped
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

"Pretend to be Hiccup!" His dad said. "It'll be fun!" He said. Okay, those aren't the words Spitelout used, but it's what came down to it in the end.

With Hiccup remaining Berk's Hope and Pride through these past four years, Spitelout decided that his son should bring honor to the Jorgenson clan by doing whatever it is that Hiccup is doing to be held in such high regard by their people.

Snotlout knows Hiccup inside and out, has experienced what it is that makes others so loyal to him.

It is his kind heart, his compassion and mercy, his stubborn nature, his want to do what is right, his sense of duty, and his smarts. But all Spitelout sees, like many other boar headed people, is his status and his dragons. And since Snotlout can't very well take Hiccup's status without at least raising an eyebrow, the dragons will have to do.

He has declared long ago that he will never again wallow in his father's high expectations of him, that he will forge his own path and be great in his own way. But that requires letting go of what his father thinks of him and that isn't so easy.

So he did as he was told, pretended to be "Hiccup, the Dragon Master" or conqueror or whatever they're calling him nowadays, or someone just as well-liked by dragons, and all it did was get him into trouble.

Leaving without telling Hiccup or any of the Dragon Riders, he and Hookfang headed to a little village Berk's heir had already set his eyes on due to a growing dragon problem they are supposedly suffering from.

He wanted to solve it himself, wanted to take care of all their problems, go home, and tell his dad and the village what he'd done.

Because that is what Hiccup does. He solves problems.

But what Snotlout hadn't counted on was for that village to be the home of some rogue Dragon Hunters. Dragon Hunters who remember the Dragon Riders very well since their defeat and who would do anything to get back at them, get back at Hiccup.

So why not kidnap one of their own?

Snotlout doesn't know where Hookfang is. Somewhere with him on this boat, without a doubt, but where exactly he doesn't know.

He's tied up on deck to a mast, the sun beating down on him and not just burning him with its glaring rays, but also baring his shame for all to see.

He's not alone and so there are plenty of eyes to see it.

He shouldn't be listening to his dad. The magic of who he was as a strong and respected warrior that he clung to as a kid is no longer the person he sees. He sees more than that, he's taken a glimpse behind the veil and seen Spitelout for who he is and who he wants Snotlout to be and that should be the moment he stopped listening too closely.

But he did and now here he is with no idea how his dragon, his best friend in the whole world, is doing.

Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders will come for him, he knows they will. And Hiccup will try to make him feel better because that is also what he does, another reminder that Spitelout doesn't understand what makes people love Hiccup so much, another reminder that this whole mission was stupid from the start.

His cheeks are warm. His everything is warm. And red, too. He'll be sporting a nasty sunburn soon and Snotlout feels like he deserves it. This entire situation is punishment for his hubris and he deserves to suffer through it.

This is entirely his fault.


End file.
